Unexpected
by MilitaryWife
Summary: Two unlikely characters find themselves alone at the Dot during a storm. One shot for now but possibly a story if there's enough interest.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters.**

**Author notes: Something a little different and out of character for me....hope you enjoy!  
**

Jay sat at the counter at the Dot, down in the dumps, the way he had spent the last couple of months. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, pulled out his flask, and quickly poured in a couple of shots of rum.

"Still drinking away your sorrows?" Holly J. asked as she topped up the cup with coffee. She wouldn't usually be caught dead talking to Jay Hogart but she was bored and the Dot was void of any other customers.

"No….not that it's any of your business." Jay said gruffly. He looked at his watch to see what time it was. "Where's Spin anyway? I thought his shift started at 5:00."

Holly J. sighed as she put the coffee pot down. She was used to dealing with morons on a daily basis but knew this particular moron was going to take some extra patience. "Look outside grease monkey." Holly J. said pointing out the main window. It has been snowing for the past half hour and it was letting up. It looked like they were going to have their first official blizzard of the year. "Spin isn't coming to work. If it keeps on snowing I don't think anyone will be going anywhere."

Jay just nodded and took another sip of his spiked coffee. He'd let the grease monkey comment go this time. He didn't have the energy to argue.

Holly J. turned around and went out back to wash a few dishes. She started hoping and praying that Spinner had decided to head to work even with the treacherous conditions. She wasn't sure how long she could put up with baby-sitting his lame friend. She blasted the music hoping Jay would get lonely sitting out front by himself and just leave.

Holly J. started singing along to the tune and got lost in the moment. She jumped when she heard a thump beside her on the counter.

"Never thought I'd see the day where a Sinclair was washing my dishes." Jay remarked. He sat on the counter watching Holly J. delicately wipe the plate in front of her. He could tell by the way she was wiping it that she didn't have much experience. "What happened? Were you bad a girl and daddy took your credit card away?"

"Something like that." Holly J. mumbled not taking her eyes off the dish. She felt a bit uncomfortable being alone in the back room with Jay. She didn't know him well but she had heard the rumors about him. He had helped Spin plan the attack on Rick. He had also been involved in that car racing incident last year. It seemed wherever Jay was trouble wasn't far behind.

"What are you doing back here anyway? Didn't you see the sign that says employees only on the door? Oh I forgot, those words are probably too big for you to read." Holly J. commented. She glared at him. Her mother had told her this morning that they would be selling the house and moving in to an apartment. She wasn't in the mood to talk so her nasty nature kicked into overdrive.

"That tough girl act might fool some people but it doesn't fool me." Jay commented meeting her glare. "We're more alike than you think."

"What would I have in common with a low class, dirty grease ball like you?" Holly J. asked. She dropped the plate back into the sink drying her hands on the towel located nearby.

"I'm outta here." Holly J. brushed past Jay and headed towards the swinging doors.

Jay quickly jumped off the counter grabbing her arm in the process. He spinned her around and pinned her up against the wall. "You need to drop the cover Holly J. You need to let somebody in. Take it from someone's whose spent most of his life making fun of people and causing trouble just to make myself feel better. If you continue on this path you'll end up just like me……all alone."

Blame it on the blizzard. Blame it on being all alone in the restaurant. Blame it on the loneliness both of them had been feeling the past few months. It didn't matter what they blamed it on it still happened. Holly J. took in the words Jay was saying. It was the first time anyone had ever really called her on her evil remarks and understood that there was an underlying layer to Holly J.

What happened next didn't make sense to the outside world. That didn't matter though because in a weird twisted way it made sense to them. Holly J.'s eyes softened as she really looked at Jay for the first time. His messy hair and stubble on his chin had a bit of an appeal.

Jay felt Holly J. relax in his arms. In the moment it felt right. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. A few seconds later Holly J. kissed him back. Lost in the moment walls that had taken years to build came crumbling down.

Spinner quietly whistled to himself as he entered the Dot. He wasn't surprised to see the Dot deserted. After all, it had taken him over an hour to get there when it was usually only a 10 minute drive. He headed out back to find Holly J. so he could send her home for the evening.

Spinner flung open the swinging doors expecting to find Holly J. cleaning out back. He spotted the pair making out instead. "Jay? Holly J.?" Spinner asked in disbelief.

Busted!

**Authors notes: One shot for now but could probably add a few more chapters if anyone is interested. Let me know. I have this gut feeling that Jay and Holly J. will get together this season on Degrassi. I could be completely off base as Holly J. was interested in Blue at first. Holly J. and Jay come from completely different societies but they are alike in many ways. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and feel free to review!**


End file.
